Juegos de niños
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: nuestros jóvenes héroes están aburridos, que tal unos juegos como las atrapadas, los congelados, las escondidas. Etc.


Juegos de niños

Era una mañana muy aburrida para la banda

Eli: ahhh, odio los días en que no hay nada que hacer

Alfa: a que te refieres con que no hay nada que hacer

Eli: en que me estoy aburriendo y no hay nada que hacer

Trixie: ¿me pregunto en cómo le hacíamos de niños para entretenernos?

Kord: los chicos tienen razón, los niños jamás se aburren

Alfa: porque los niños aun no les preocupa nada, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños solo bastaban una pelota unas muñecas y un par de amigos, cuando las decisiones se tomaban con un simple zapatito blanco zapatito azul dime cuántos años tienes tú, cuando las cosas se complicaban solo bastaba decir "pidos, pidos", para salvar a los amigos solo se necesitaba gritas salvación para todos mis amigos, cuando tener dinero solo significaba poder comprarte una bolsa de caramelos a la salida de la escuela, cuando decir el ultimo es huevo podrido era lo único que nos hacía correr como locos hasta que el corazón se nos salía del pecho, cuando los globos de agua eran el arma más moderna y eficiente en los combates, cuando la palabra GUERRA solo significaba aventarse bolitas de papel en las horas libres de la escuela, eso era nuestra infancia, por eso los niños jamás se aburren siempre encuentran cosas que hacer

Eli: tienes razón, pero porque nosotros ya no jugamos esos juegos, eso es lo que yo no puedo entender

Alfa: hay cosas que no ´podemos entender, los niños de pequeños encuentran muy interesantes las cosas que hacen los adultos, pero cuando se convierten en adultos y hacen las cosas que siempre encontraban divertidas, se olvidan del niño que fueron y los juegos que jugaban antes ahora los encuentran muy aburridos e infantiles

Eli: ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? De los niños y por qué ya de adultos no quieren saber nada de esos juegos

Alfa: mira yo veía mucho este caso con mis primos menores, a mí me decían vamos a jugar a las atrapadas y yo les decía que no y un día me preguntaron porque ya no quería jugar y les dije que porque ya era adulta y tenía otros gustos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en un error, aun no soy adulta, puedo tomar decisiones como tal, pero en el interior sigo siendo una niña de siete años

Pronto: es lo que Pronto no entiende, porque dejamos de ser niños, seria genial que aun de esta edad siguiéramos jugando esos juegos

Eli: hey, Pronto tiene razón

Pronto: por supuesto que tengo razón

Alfa: ¿a qué te refieres?

Eli: no porque ya seamos mayores significa que debemos de dejar de jugar esos juegos

Alfa: empiezo a entender lo que quieres decir, pero necesitamos más personas

Trixie: yo puedo traer a Omega

Kord: yo puedo ir por Delta

Pronto: Pronto podría hablarle a Gamma

Alfa: bien, con ellos podríamos iniciar los juegos

Y así pasó Kord, Trixie y Pronto fueron por las chicas y el chico

Mientras con Eli y Alfa

Eli: amor, que juegos vamos a jugar

Alfa: no se lo único que estoy presintiendo es que vamos a tener que agregar unos cuartos extras al refugio, tres para ser exactos

Eli: no te adelantes, no hay que acelerar las cosas

Alfa: no crees que sea demasiado obvio que nuestros amigos se han enamorado

Eli: bien, eso no te lo niego, pero no crees que estas un poco adelantada en el tiempo

Alfa: bien, creo que ya llegaron

Eli: y los juegos

Alfa: con las atrapadas, los congelados y las escondidas basta

Eli: han pasado varios años desde que ya no había escuchado los nombres de esos juegos

Alfa: si también habían pasado años desde que yo ya no escuchaba esos nombres, pero si los recuerdo

Eli: bien, ya estamos listos

Delta: hola chicos ya nos platicaron lo que piensan hacer

Alfa: y ¿Qué opinan?

Gamma: es una gran idea

Kord: bien, ¿y con qué juego comenzamos?

Eli: conocen el juego de las atrapadas

Omega: claro que sí, cuando era niño ese era mi juego favorito

Alfa: bien, quien atrapa, safo

Trixie: safo

Delta: safo

Gamma: safo

Omega: safo

Pronto: safo

Kord: safo

Eli: safo

Alfa: ¿Quién fue el último?

Trixie: fue Eli

Kord: si fue Eli

Alfa: bien Eli atrapas

Omega: ¿Cuál es la bas?

Eli: no hay bas

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando hasta que llegó el momento de irse

Omega: nos vemos luego

Delta: hasta entonces

Gamma: adiós

Banda de Shane: hasta luego

Después estuvieron platicando un poco antes de irse a dormir

Eli: fue el mejor día de todos

Alfa: si, tienes razón, fue muy divertido

Kord: si, la pase muy bien hoy

Trixie: deseo que este día se repita

Pronto: este fue un día muy agotador para Pronto, mejor nos vamos a dormir

Eli: si tienen razón

**Y ese fue el día en que los chicos recordaron parte de su infancia, ya hemos llegado al fin de esta historia espero les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
